


A Little Push

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Grillby POV, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby notices that Sans has been spending a lot of time with Toriel, lately, and that he always looks happy when he talks about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **Poly grilbyxsansxtori Human grilby makes sans finally talk to tori about his feelings.**  
>  Thank you, [bloodyspatteredpasteldress](http://bloodyspatteredpasteldress.tumblr.com/)!

“and then you know what she did?” Sans asked.  "she handed me a pen and said ‘trying to write with a broken pencil is _pointless_.’"

Grillby had only met this Toriel a few times, but Sans did a pretty good imitation of her.  

"i can see from the look on your face that you’re impressed by the pure quality of that joke.  i know i was.  it turns out she’s a teacher.”

Grillby nodded.  The bar was emptying out, but Sans didn’t look like he was ready to leave, yet.  

“so of course i say to her: 'i guess you’re an english teacher.  you’d never _write me off.'_ oh man. she just kept laughing.  i didn’t think she’d ever stop.”

He smiled a little, at that one, as he wiped down the counter.  Even knowing Sans for as long as he had, he couldn’t think up a joke about teachers.  He knew a thousand bar-tending jokes though.  

“yeah, that one was pretty amazing.  hey, you have to stay long, tonight?”

Grillby shook his head.  

“maybe i’ll hang around.”  Sans was looking out towards the rest of the bar, watching Grillby out of the corner of his eye.  He relaxed when Grillby nodded. 

Sans climbed the steps up to Grillby’s apartment with an ease that came from innumerable similar trips, over several years.  Grillby remembered the first time Sans followed him upstairs – they way he’d hung back and looked around.  He kept talking, cracking jokes, but Grillby could see his fingers dig into rail.  

Now, he climbed up to Grillby’s apartment like he paid rent.  

–

Grillby heard Sans’ low voice long before he had time to look away from his work.  Even though the crowd, the sound was immediately recognizable.  He couldn’t pick out what Sans was saying.  

Sans had a regular seat, but Grillby spotted him in one of the booths with the woman Toriel.  Even with both of them seated, they made an odd pair.  Toriel was one of the tallest women Grillby had ever met, and she carried herself with a gentle grace that was possibly learned from having to be careful around small children.  

She suddenly laughed, and all that elegance was gone.  She snorted.  

Sans was barely visible across from her.  Grillby could see the blue of his coat, but nothing else.

He should take a break, anyway.  He made sure he was covered, and walked over to the booth.  

“hey, pal,” Sans said.  "you remember tori, right?"  

He nodded at her.  

"Oh, hello, and of course I remember Sans’ very quiet friend!”  She shook his hand, smiling.  

“if you’ve got a minute, take a load off.”  Sans patted the spot next to him.  Grillby had wondered if he was intruding, but neither of them seemed to mind. 

Grillby couldn’t stay for long, but it took very little of his visit for him to realize that Sans had a huge crush on this woman.  He had no idea if she returned his feelings, but warmth radiated out of Sans whenever she laughed at one of his terrible jokes.  The look he got in his eyes when she told one of her own left Grillby wondering if it was actually possible she hadn’t realized how Sans felt about her.  

When Grillby went back to work, he was too busy to note when the pair left.  He felt a twinge, later, thinking about the two of them together.  Would Sans visit after work, anymore?  If he did, would he be wishing he was with someone else?  

It wasn’t entirely fair to worry about that.  Grillby had certainly seen other people.  It was less about Sans finding someone new he cared about and more about Grillby never getting to spend time with him, again.  

He rubbed shot glasses clean with a vehemence they didn’t require.  

–

“uh, you staying late?”  Sans leaned forward at the bar.  

Grillby shook his head.

“looking for company?”  

Sans always took the same spot on Grillby’s worn leather couch.  

“it’s pretty romantic the way your place smells like hot grease, grillbz,” Sans said, laughing.  He tugged at Grillby’s tie and glanced up at Grillby’s face.  "hey, you tired or something?"

Grillby started to say something, but just sighed.  He could tell there wasn’t a point in trying to talk, that night.  Some days were better than others.

"take your time there, buddy.”  Sans brushed something off Grillby’s shoulder.  "you know i’m too lazy to be in a hurry."

Grillby leaned in and kissed him, warm and slow, wondering how to word what he wanted to say.  He pulled back after a minute and got his phone out.

"you can try to sign.  i mean i’m kind of getting the hang of – ok, you didn’t have to roll your eyes,” he said, snorting.  

He set down his phone.  [Okay,] Grillby signed.  He trusted Sans to understand that much.  [I had a question.  About Toriel.]  He waited.

“about tori?  sure.”  

[Does she realize…]  Was there actually a good way to put this?  […that you are in love with her?]

There was a long pause while Sans worked out what he had said.  "uh.“ He pulled back, alarmed.  "uh, say that again, pal?”

Sans had understood him.  He wasn’t repeating it.  

“kind of a…wow.  that’s kind of out of nowhere, g.”  

Grillby crossed his arms over his chest.  

“ok.  um.  why?”  He narrowed his eyes.  "hey.  not exactly fair.  you’ve had some pretty good friends up here, and i didn’t have a problem with it."

He shook his head.  That did not at all answer the question he asked.  [Sans.  I wouldn’t be happy if you stopped visiting, of course, but I don’t have a problem with it.]

"oh.”  Sans looked embarrassed.  "oh, uh.  if you don’t mind me sleeping over here, i don’t have any plans to quit."

Grillby relaxed.  He nodded.  [That did not answer my question.]

Sans’ eyes flicked from his hands to his face, and then back down.  "tori’s pretty great.  what can i say?”  He covered his face for a second.  When he looked up again, he said, “c'mon.  don’t give me that look.  what’s the point telling her?  she’s something else.”

[Is she available?]

“yeah, i guess.  divorced.”  He frowned.  "quit it.  since when do you try to hook me up with people?"

Grillby rested his hand on Sans’ thigh.  [She makes you happy.]

Sans groaned.  "all it’ll do is make things weird, grillby.”  

“……or…”

“or what?  she goes out with me?”

Grillby nodded.  Or she would turn him down and Sans would be embarrassed but brush it off with a joke and it would eventually be fine.  

Sans sighed.  "nah.  i mean, unless you’re offering me something if i go through with it."

Grillby considered him.  He leaned in, kissing him again.  Sans closed his eyes, but opened them when Grillby pulled away.

[Free hamburger,] he signed.  

"god, how easy do you think i am?”

[And fries.]

“shit. fine, okay, you got me.”  

–

From across the bar, Grillby saw Toriel raise her hand to her mouth.  She looked shocked.  Maybe she hadn’t known.  

Grillby had not actually expected Sans to ask her _here_.  When Sans came in, he had walked over to the bar for a minute and told Grillby to get his free food ready.  He was going to need it for his mood, later, he figured.  And a drink.

He could barely even see the back of Sans’ head.  What was he saying?

Toriel suddenly laughed, loud, and leaned across the table.  Grillby looked away to give them a little privacy.  

They were still in their booth when he had a few minutes for a break.  He tossed his rag onto his shoulder, poured two drinks, and walked over.

Sans was grinning at something Toriel had just said.  There were dark sweat marks on his shirt, probably from stress.  Toriel was blushing. When she saw Grillby, she winked.  

Sans looked up at him.  "don’t rub it in.“

Grillby set the drinks down and congratulated them.


End file.
